Iron Men And Thunder Gods
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: How does Tony Stark handle the news of finding out he's a father? How does he feel about Renee keeping it a secret after all these years and having Charlie Swan believe Bella to be his? READ PROFILE PLEASE! I WILL ONLY BE POSTING ONE CHAPTER TO EACH OF MY STORIES! IF YOU WISH TO READ MORE THEN FOLLOW ME AT THE FOLLOWING SITES THERE..


Iron Men and Thunder Gods

_**This story is rated MATURE for a reason such as language, sex, alcohol usage, violence etc… This story will contain humor, friendship, romance, drama, adventure, family and other kick ass things I decide to through in. This is a Bella/Thor pairing with Tony Stark as her biological father.**_

Intro:

Tony enters the station and watches from afar. The entire station was gossiping and eyeing the little eight year old girl. He tilted his head and lowered his shades taking a better gander. She'd long brunette hair, but he couldn't really see her face. She kept her head down and kicked her feet about. One of the women made their way over. She had a candy bar and soda in her hand. Tony raised his brows as the little girl knocked the candy bar and soda out of the woman's hold. She folded her arms about her chest.

Author's note: I'm merely doing this to be fair to all my readers. I truly hope you will follow me at the following sites on my profile page. The admins were jerks and took down all my stories. But ironically enough gave only two of them back. This has been a long going war with a Fanfiction member. She plagerised a lot of my stories, along with a handful of good friends of mine. Then she gets all butthurt and turns around and reports me in return. I wish to prove to her I will continue to write and that my readers will follow me! This person CAN KISS MY ASS! Thank you for your time!

I am simply posting the first few paragraphs of each story I originally had up here. I will not let this person win! By no means ;) Thank you!

(Unedited versions) Have not been checked for errors...

* * *

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" She demanded with tears in her eyes.

Tony took in a breath. The woman sighed and picked up the candy bar and soda and stuffed it into the girl's bag.

"Your ride will be here soon and you can go to your new home."

"I don't want a new home! I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!"

"And your daddy will be here any minute."

The girl looks to the woman confused. Tony winces and pushes his shades back up.

"My daddy? Did he wake up? Is my daddy awake?"

The little girl hops up and grabs her bag. She starts towards the door. Tony freezes finally getting a good look at her face as she passes right by him. His heart sank and he swallowed back and hard. The woman was chasing after her. Tony followed them out. The woman grabbed the little girl and began to drag her back into the station. The little girl hit at her hands trying her hardest to break free.

"I want my mommy and daddy! You said my daddy was coming! WHERE IS HE?!"

Tony shut his eyes for a moment. He clears his throat.

"That'd be me kid."

The little girl turned his direction.

"You're not him!" She shouts and points to him furiously.

"You're right. I'm not the dad you were expecting and I'm sorry bout that. But we're blood kid. I'm not gonna lie this pretty much sucks. But I'm all you got."

The little girl's bottom lip quivers.

"I don't know you!"  
"Ditto, I guess we got plenty of time to fix that. Now let's go I haven't got all day. I got a meeting here soon. I'm gonna have hell just finding you a sitter."

"You can't be serious!" The police woman scoffs.  
Tony rolls his eyes.

"We all gotta work don't we?"

"You're Tony Stark I'm sure you can afford to take one day off to be with your daughter!"

"Look don't I got some papers to sign or something. Let's wrap this up. I haven't all damn day."

"You says a bad word!"

"It's said kid. I said a bad word. And you're God damn right I did."

The little girl narrows her brows. She wrinkles her nose.

"I don't like you! YOU'RE MEAN!"

Tony laughs.

"Good! Keep that in mind and we'll get along great kid!"

Tony follows the officer to the office and he signs for the girl to be in his custody.

"Do you have plans for adoption?"

"Adoption?" Tony scoffs.

"Well you are the only family she has left."

"This is just temporary. I said so on the phone remember? I'm not taking this kid in permanently."

The woman smiles.

"Hmm, give it a few weeks. You may very well change your mind."

Tony looks back to the little girl.

"I highly doubt that. I was nothing more than a sperm donor… Well in a way. Long story, but frankly that's none of your business now is it? And why am I still talking to you?!"

Once he's done he drags the girl outside.

"Let's go Isabella."  
"Bella."

"Huh?"

"I don't like Isabella. I'm Bella!"  
"But your name says Isabella kid. So I'm calling you Isabella!"

"IT'S BELLA YOU MEANIE HEAD!" She says and chongs him with her tiny foot.

Tony groans out and grabs his balls. He grits his teeth and opens the door for her.

"GET IN!" He demands. She throws her bag in and bitterly gets into the brand new red Mustang.

He walks around and gets in. He leans back in pain.

"And so it begins." He utters in misery.

"The roof is missing!"

He turns to her oddly.

"What?"

She points to the sky.

"Where'd it go?"

Tony half laughs.

"There never was a roof kid."

She wrinkles her nose as he starts the car.

Once Tony pulls up to the house, Bella looks to the place oddly. It was shaped funny and looked nothing like a house.

"Looks like a space ship." She says as she steps out of the car.

"Well call it what you want, but this is home for now."  
He takes the bag from her hand and head on inside. Bella timidly follows. Her bottom lip quivers as they enter the house. It was nothing like her home back in Forks. She wanted her mom and dad. She didn't understand why everyone kept calling this strange man her dad. Her daddy was Charlie Swan not this Tony Stark guy. She was confused, scared, and angry.

"I want to go home now." She uttered softly and with a broken spirit.

Tony was about to smart off about it. That's when he turned to see a few drops of tears land on his marble floor. He sighed and merely shook his head.

"I'll show you to your room." He stated softly.

He headed up the stairs, but she just stood there.

"Come on now kid. I haven't got all day." He says as he stops halfway up the stairs.

"You're not my daddy. My daddy is a cop. He's nice. You're mean and I don't like you. I want my daddy. I don't want to be here. I want to go home now."

Tony nods and makes his way back down the stairs. He stands before her with his arms folded about his chest.

"Like it or not I'm your real father kid. Mr. Swan just raised and took care of you. It seems your mother had some explaining to do. She must've never got around to it or had hoped she'd never have to. Either way it is what it is. Your mother and I have some history. Sorry to say kid, but the cop isn't your father. He might have cared for you like one. But I'm the real deal. Sucks huh? But it is what it is. So for now we're stuck with each other. Might as well get over it and quit whining about it. Just keep your hands to yourself. I'll leave your stuff alone if you leave mine alone. We'll get along just fine if we stay out of each other's way. You're like what 8 or 9 now? You're old enough that you already know what to do. You're a big girl so just do whatever it is you do and I'll do whatever it is I do. You got a roof over your head and plenty of food around here. I'll have my secretary get you some clothes, can't have you in those rags."

"MY MOMMY MADE THIS DRESS!" She shouted and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

Tony actually flinched at this.

"Renee made this?" He uttered softly.

She nodded. Tony crouched down and ran his fingers along the seam of the navy blue dress. He should have known it was something she had made. It had Renee written all over it. He shut his eyes for a moment. Tony cleared his throat in her memory, but rose back up.

"Your mother always was a crafty woman kid. I should have recognized her work. Sorry…" Tony placed his hands about his waist.

He tried not to think about it, he didn't want to. Hell he didn't even know he had a kid. Apparently Renee was just full of secrets; she'd tried to hide from everyone. This being the ultimate kick in the teeth to everyone, she not only never let Tony know he had a kid. But had somehow convinced Charlie, Bella was his. Tony wasn't sure how to feel or what to think. Part of him was pissed the fuck off. This entire time Bella was his and he'd never even known! It was bad enough he'd never truly gotten over Bella's mother. She'd left Tony a letter just in case such a thing ever happened, begging for Tony to take her in and care for her. What unnerved him about the letter? It sounded as if she knew this day was to come. Like she knew she and Charlie Swan would soon bite the bullet and that they did. Tony even had the lab work done. There was no denying that Bella Swan was his flesh and blood.

Tony had never gotten over her mother. He tried his dammest to get Renee to leave Charlie. Tony had grown tired hearing what a standup guy he was and all the bullshit, even if he agreed. Matter of fact was he obviously wasn't pleasing his wife. Why else would she come to Tony Stark of all people? But there was more behind it. They both knew that. Renee's guilt became overwhelming; still they continued to see one another behind Charlie's back. Tony tried over and over to get her to leave him, but she just couldn't do it. Now here he was stuck with his estranged daughter who hadn't a clue of their history. But he wasn't about to sugar coat it. He'd grown tired of the secrets. He'd lost Renee to this man and apparently his daughter as well. Tony however had no experience when it came to kids. His mind didn't process the way it should around Bella. So he was coming off harsh and completely heartless, deep down though Tony was dying. He hadn't a clue what he was doing. What to say or how to help. He'd missed out on the last eight years of his daughter's life. Hell he hadn't a clue she even existed. But here she was standing right before him, damn near a spitting image, same eyes, hair and nose. His heart sank a bit in thought. Still he was Tony Stark…

"Let's go… I'm sure it's time for your nap or whatever."

"I don't take naps."

"Then whatever it is you do." He hisses impatiently.

"My mommy and daddy… they're really never coming back? They're not going to wake up are they?"

Tony swallowed back as he opened the door to her room.

"That's right sorry kid."

She nodded with the saddest expression he'd ever seen in his entire life. Bella said nothing else. She made her way to the small white twin bed he'd had set up for her. All the furniture in the room was white. It was normally just a guest room. There was nothing childish about the room. Everything was expensive and boring to the mind of a kid. He hadn't any toys or anything of the such. Honestly, he hadn't any clue what eight year old girls were into. He watched as Bella lay on the bed. She curled up into a fetal position and buried her face into the pillow. He took in a breath.

"I'll be back in a couple hours… Bella."

She said nothing. She just lay there. Tony shrugged on this and pulled the door shut. Afterword he called to his secretary to keep an eye on things, while he was gone. Once he returned to his meeting. The secretary let him know Bella hadn't left her room. He nodded on this and made his way upstairs. When he got to the doorway he could hear her softly crying. He froze as if he were about to enter a room filled with hot lava. The words DO NOT ENTER screamed inside his head. He ignored this knowing he had to do something. He pushed the door open. Bella was crying into her pillow. She still lay in the same fetal position.

"You hungry?"

She shook her head and wouldn't face him.

"Come on now kid, even you got to eat. What do you like? Skies the limit."

"I'm not hungry."  
"Look you're going to eat and drink something. So you might as well tell me what you want. If not you're probably going to hate whatever I order or fix so just suck it up and tell me what you want."

"I'M NOOOOOOT HUNGRY!" She shouted into her pillow.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She threw her pillow at him and hopped out of the bed. She used her tiny hands to push Tony back towards the door. Her eyes were sunken in and blood shot. Tears streamed down her pale face and rosy cheeks. Tony humored her by pretending to be shoved back. He continued to back up as she shoved. He nodded once he got past the door and she slammed it shut. He then put a hand upon the door. He just stared at it for a moment. Tony then rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair feeling more lost than ever before.

For two days his daughter didn't leave her room. He grew concerned that she'd starve herself. He tried to keep occupied with his work. Tony did his best to keep his mind off her. Only nothing was working. The guilt became too much to bear the more he thought about the situation. The more he began to realize what a real dick he was. He destroyed his office that night and rushed back home sending his secretary away. He paced outside the door of his daughter's room.

From there he took that brave step. He just wasn't sure where it would lead…

Page break

Tony shot out of bed and rushed to her bedroom. Bella was having another toe curling nightmare. She screamed into her pillow. He quickly turned on her lamp and shook her awake. Her small hands were hugging her pillow tightly. Her eyelashes showed signs that she'd been crying. Tony found himself curious as to what all she'd seen. Everything about the Swans was being treated as though this top secret case. Even Tony through his wits and technology couldn't figure out what exactly took place. All he knew was a swarm of men burst into their home and made certain neither lived. From what Bella had described in the police report was that they were men in suits. Men that had no problem taking the life of her parents and would have taken hers, if she hadn't run to the Black's house. Tony wondered how the hell she made it that far without being shot herself. The Blacks lived on a reservation out a few miles away in La Push. He couldn't imagine a little girl running that far. Then again the body has a funny way about things when you're doing your best to survive. From what he could tell this one was a fighter, which only further proved she was Tony's blood alright.

For the first time ever Tony said nothing. He merely crawled into the bed with her and held her. Something he thought would feel entirely awkward and silly, but it didn't. If anything it felt natural. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He could feel the tears soaking his black shirt. For once he didn't care. Normally he'd bitch a fit some little girl getting snot and tears all over his shirt. Disgusting right? It should be… only it wasn't. He took in a breath as he held her. He thought about Renee and all the times they shared together. Thoughts of what it would have been like if she had left her husband and raised Bella with him instead. He wondered what it would have been like. He rolled his eyes though knowing damn well he'd make a terrible father. Even he knew how self-centered he was. Renee was married for god sake and he had no problem trying to break up the marriage in order to be with her.

That and well he worked too damn much to be raising a kid. In fact here soon he'd have to find her another home. There was just no way she could stay here. This was temporary until he found someone he knew would care for his daughter the way he approved of. Someone he could keep an eye on and made certain they were doing as they were meant to. He wouldn't just trust anyone with his own flesh and blood. They'd be asked a series of questions. They'd have to pass certain tests. He'd damn near stalk them in order to assure his daughter was safe and taken care of. At least that's what he told himself.

A few days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. The more time went on and he tried his damnest to convince himself she'd be in better hands with someone else. He didn't have the heart to let go. He'd missed out on eight years of her life. He'd be damned if he let her go again and he missed out on even more. That and well his secretary had just pointed out that her birthday was today. He'd been running around town like a mad man trying to figure out what to get a 9 year old girl. It was driving him crazy. He'd just enrolled her in school as well she'd be home in just a couple hours and he was having a meltdown. Last thing he wanted was for her to think he was that heartless not to acknowledge her birthday.

So Tony being well Tony… Went all out. He got balloons, a cake, hired a petting zoo, he had some of his people get whatever they thought little girls her age liked. He did whatever he could think of. What he didn't expect was her reaction. That was just it. The bus dropped her off and it was as if he'd done nothing. She ignored the petting zoo, the cake, the gifts. Bella went straight to her room. Tony had never been more confused in his life. He just sat there in shock. He'd never known of a single kid that would walk away from something like that. So he tried again. He called damn near every parent that had a kid in her class. He invited them over hoping that would draw Bella out of her room and that she'd actually act like a kid.

Only when Bella finally came out of her room, she simply got a drink of water. Everyone looked upon her in utter surprised. She ignored everyone there and went back to her room. Tony shook his head on this and pinched his eyes shut. He hadn't a clue what to do now. One of the mothers walked up to Tony.

"Just give her time. These things can't be forced."

That time took patience. Patience Tony never knew he had or existed. He learned to control his anger though he wasn't always successful. They fought often enough like cats and dogs. The problem? They were entirely too much alike, both stubborn, opinionated and set in their ways. Neither was willing to budge on the way they did things. Tony being somewhat of the adult though often enough it felt as though his nine year old daughter had more smarts about her than he had at times. Not that he'd ever admit to it. Tony found himself having to grow up just ever so slightly, but even he had his moments of learning. Such as things like bringing women home. He never really thought much of it. Bella usually kept quiet and ignored his little rendezvous. Until one day when she'd obviously had enough.

She was eating her cereal at the bar and about to head to school. One of his one night stands had gotten up before he had. She was in nothing but a pair of panties and one of Tony's shirts. Bella twirled around in her seat and looked upon the woman as she welcomed herself to the fridge. This also sadly proved that Bella understood too well what happened between Tony and Renee, as time progressed.

"Are you going to get pregnant too?" Bella questioned.

The woman looked to her wide eyed.

"Excuse me?"

"I just wondered if you were going to be my new mom or something. You must be his favorite. You've been here three times now. The other ones never return."

The gorgeous red head smiled egoistically.

"Oh really?"

Bella nodded.

"So I was wondering if you two are getting married or going to have a baby or something."

The woman poured herself a cup of coffee and sat next to Bella.

"You never know, but no I'm not going to be your mom even if we were to get married I'd be more like your sister or something."  
"Cause you're not old enough to be my mommy right?"

The woman raised her brows on this. Tony had just gotten dressed and was listening discreetly in the doorway of the living room. He could see and hear everything even though they couldn't see him.

"Um yes that's part of it right. But I also don't plan on having any children."  
"Why?"  
The woman shrugs.

"Just not my thing."  
"You don't like kids?"

The woman lets out a nervous laugh.

"Now I didn't say that. I just don't want any children of my own."

"Why don't you want children?"

The woman sighs as if irritated. Bella sighs as well.  
"That's ok. My real mommy was prettier and nicer than you. So you wouldn't work anyway."

"You're kind of a rude little girl you know that." The woman scoffs.

Bella shrugs and finishes her cereal.

"And you make funny noises when you're with my dad."

Tony froze making this the first time he'd ever heard her refer to him as her dad.

"That man's not your dad hun. He's said so himself. He's nothing more than a little sperm donor. And soon he'll have you adopted out to some foster home or something."

Tony gritted his teeth and his hands became fists. This was something he'd said in confidence to this woman. He hadn't ever planned she'd actually mouth this shit off like that.

"He is my dad he said so himself! And what is a sperm donor?! And adopted?!" Bella looked to the woman oddly.

"Oh sweetheart you honestly believe that man could ever love you and treat you like a daughter. He's just in it for the publicity. He wants to make a name for himself. Before long you'll be whistling Dixie on some farm or something."

"Take it back!" Bella demanded furiously.

Tony couldn't believe the nerve of this woman. The woman laughed and sipped at her coffee again. Bella knocked the cup out of the woman's hand.

"I SAID TAKE IT BACK!" Bella yelled with tears in her eyes.

Tony was on his way in about to give this woman a piece of his mind as well. Only to have something even worse take place. Making the first that Tony Stark ever wanted to hit a woman. The woman full on slapped the shit out of Bella. Tony's eyes became wild and he stormed over and yanked the woman out of her chair.

"You've worn out your welcome. Time to go. Get your shit and get out. I don't want to see you here again."  
"Tony…" She says behind nervous laughter.

Tony's entire face was a nice shade of red.  
"If you do NOT LEAVE NOW I WILL HAVE NO CONTROL OVER WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! NO ONE AND I MEAN NOOOOOOOOOO ONE TOUCHES MY DAMN KID! MUCH LESS TALKS TO HER WITH SUCH DISRESPECT NOW WOMAN, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

He turned around to see his daughter running out of the house in tears.

"Shit…" He hurriedly grabbed his keys and took off after her.

Bella didn't get on the bus. She ran and ran. She didn't want to be in that house anymore. All Tony did was work, drink, and bring strange women home. Rarely would he spend anytime with her. Bella felt as though she was raising herself. She'd feed herself, do her homework, take a bath, go to bed and redo the same thing everyday. She didn't' want his stupid money or the constant presents he'd throw her way. That was how Tony did things. His way of dealing with his own daughter was to throw money at it or have someone that worked for him handle her. Bella might be young but she wasn't ignorant she knew exactly how her own father worked. She had enough. She wanted to run away and never return.

Tony hadn't expected for her not to be on the bus or at school. He'd followed the bus to her school certain she was on it. Only as the last kid got off his daughter was nowhere to be found. He even searched the bus himself. Tony soon learned he truly gave a damn after all. This odd panic feeling came over him. He looked around the parking lot of the school. It was truly beginning to dawn on him that his nine year old daughter was out there on the streets of New York and all by herself with no money, no food, no real other means of protection or ways of survival. Tony reached to his heart and rushed back to his car. He canceled all his meetings and spent the rest of the day searching for Bella.

Torturous hours went by. Tony had been up and down every inch of the neighborhood. He began to wonder if she was in another district or if she'd somehow gotten on a bus after all. Then the worst things imaginable came to play. He felt he was about to have a damn stroke with the ideas that came to mind. He'd never forgive himself if she got hurt. He called a few of the stations and checked in to see if they'd seen or heard anything. So far no one had a clue where Bella was.

Tony parked his car and began to desperately think. As of late Bella had taken it upon herself to decorate her bedroom. He'd remembered her having pictures of the Empire State Building. He figured it was worth a shot. He started the car back up and sped the entire way there. He made his way there and looked everywhere he could think of. Just as he was about to lose hope and try to think of somewhere else, that's when he saw the familiar backpack. He took in a breath of relief as he saw her looking through one of the viewers. Tony quietly approached her.

"That one over there works better and you can see further out." He says softly.

Bella turns to him with hatred in her eyes.

"What do you want?" She snaps.

"Another chance…"

"I don't want you to be my dad. I want Charlie back!"

Hearing that felt like a knife stabbing through his heart, but it was no more than he deserved and he knew that. Tony nodded.

"You don't play with me or help me with my homework! You don't read to me or nothing! I don't like you! I don't want you! So just go ahead! GIVE ME AWAY! That's what you want anyway!" Everyone stared upon them as Bella let him have it. Tony nodded again. He couldn't get over how intuitive this girl was. But even more how much he'd fucked up.

"You're right kid. You're right…" He utters in defeat.

"I'm a screw up pops and I can admit it. I don't know the first thing about raising kids especially girls." He clears his throat as she starts to cry.

"It's ok. You can give me away."

Tony flinched and shook his head. For once he teared up himself.

"That's just it kid. I don't want to give you away. I missed out on part of your life already. Call me selfish, but I'm keeping you and you're just going to have to deal with it. I'm a screw up of a father but I'm going to do my damnest to make it up to you. I just need your help kid. Cause I don't' know what the hell I'm doing. All I know is, I don't want you to leave. In fact… I wanted to see how you felt about being a Stark… I mean on paper…"

"Paper?"

"Yeah kid. I thought since you're already blood and all might as well make it official. You gonna give me that chance now or not kid?"  
"You want me to stay?"

He nods.

"Yes, Bella I want you to stay. I don't ever want you to leave again. Let's just figure this out and make it work somehow. When I screw up though you just gotta let me know so I can somehow fix it. I'll help you and you can help me."

His jaw nearly dropped as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony wiped his own face as he held her and this time he did so with no shame. He scooped her up and picked up her bag.

"Let's go home kid."

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review.**_

_**11 years later…**_

Bella laughs as she shifts gears and passes Johnny. She flips him off and finishes the race. After she's done she hops out of the car. Her friends rush up to her and high five her. Johnny rolls his eyes.

"Luck that's all it was."  
"Whatever you got to tell yourself."

He shakes his head.

"Now pay up… loser…" She holds out her hand.

He grits his teeth and slams down a hundred dollar bill in her hand. Bella pats her cobalt blue Dodge Viper RT/10.

"You just thought your precious new Ferrari could beat my precious!" She continues to taunt.

"There's no way you should have been able to beat me!"

"Well I did so there. It's called skills baby something in which I've come to learn you seriously lack."

"Baby huh… it's been awhile since I've heard you call me that."

Bella half laughs.

"Don't go reading too much into it."

Bella stuffs the money into her pocket. Johnny reaches out and grabs hold of her hand.

"Come on now. I said I was sorry."

"And I heard you. I just choose not to give a damn. Just like you did…"

Bella gets back in her car.

"Bella babe… don't be like that now."

"Like what?" She says with a smug grin.

She revs up her engine.

"Dammit, Bella you're sounding more and more like him each day!"

She nods and peels out of the area. Johnny curses under his breath as he watches her sped away. One of his buddies pats him on the back and starts laughing.

"She'll never take you back bro."

Johnny bitterly shrugs him off his shoulder.

"We'll just see about that."

Bella tosses her keys down as she enters the house. Pepper looks upon her and rushes to her side.

"You really got him in a mood now, you know."

Bella sighs.

"When's he not in a mood?"  
"I heard that."

Both women jump as Tony makes his way down the stairs. He was rolling up his sleeves eyeing his daughter.

"Could you give us a minute?" Tony says to Pepper.

Pepper cuts Bella an apologetic look. Bella shrugs. Pepper hurriedly exits the room. Tony waits and makes certain she's without hearing range. He then looks to his daughter.

"Where were you? Truth now…"

She bites on her lower lip and half laughs.

"At a friends."  
"A friends huh? And which friend would that be?"

"RT's."

He nods.

"Crafty little answer I must admit."

Bella swallows back as Tony shakes his head.

"RT let me guess the tall red headed Irish friend of yours?"

She shrugs.

He nods again.

"Or is RT the short Mexican guy that's always eye humping Pepper?"

She doesn't answer.

"Or… If my speculations are correct and I'm most certain that they are. RT stands for the RACE TRACKS! Somewhere you're forbidden to be! Nice try you were even faster on your answer. However, you still have this one problem…"

She looks to him confused. He hands her a tissue.

"By the way your bottom lip is bleeding." He leans into her ear.

"You're a horrible liar." He whispers.

"I want your keys and your license."

"You can't do that!"  
"The hell I can't!"

"I'm 19 pops. You can't take my keys."

Tony lifts his brows on this.

"The school called today…"

Bella takes in a breath.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I tried telling you! You didn't listen."

"Jesus… you wanna piss away your whole life is that it?"  
"I told you college wasn't for me."

"This is about him isn't it? Ever since…" Tony stops himself seeing the painful look in her face.

"Don't just… I get it ok. I'm a failure in pretty much everything I do."  
"That's not what I'm saying and that couldn't be further from the truth. I just wish you'd realize you're meant for more. You're entirely too smart to be continuing down this path. When does it stop? I mean really do I have to get that phone call that my daughter is nothing more than road kill being pried off the street?! Whatever made you decide that this racing bullshit was the way to go?! You think you can turn this into a living?! Just piss everything I've set up for you away?"

"That you set up. Don't you hear yourself pops? You… that you set up for me. I appreciate it and I get what you're trying to do for me. Only you never truly gave me a choice. You pretty much just said that's that and we go from there. When do I have a say in anything?!"

"You have a say in plenty!"

"Like what?"

"Your clothes…" He says with a shrug and pours himself a drink at the bar.

"My clothes?"

He nods.

"Isn't that important? Kind of a big deal you know."

"Unbelievable."

He downs his drink and slams down the empty glass.

"I'm going to the school first thing in the morning and set things straight. You're going back! I'll even put in a nice donation whatever it takes."

"They said I wasn't welcomed back."

"You're a Stark. We're always welcomed back. They'll get over it."  
"I don't want to go back!"

"Well you know what that's just too bad, now isn't it?!"

"Dammit Tony!"  
He cocks a brow at this.

"Excuse me?!"

"Grrr…. You heard me I didn't stutter!"

He shakes his head bitterly.

"You're going back to school and that's final!"

"NO I'M NOT!"  
"YES YOU ARE AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"The hell with you!"

He half laughs.

"That's it you're cut off!"

"What?"

"That's right! All means of support from me are now gone! If you decide to go back to school then I'll happily pay for whatever. But until then you're not going to see a dime. In fact your precious Viper I'm taking back as well."

"How the fuck am I supposed to get to work and back or anywhere without my car."  
"Not my problem. Figure it out."

She half laughs and shakes her head.

"Fine I don't want your damn money anyhow! I got a job don't need it!"

She rushes off to her room and starts packing up her things. He narrows his eyes.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Moving out!"

He rolls his eyes.

"Quit being so dramatic, you said you hated the dorms. You know you can stay here as long as you need."

"I'm NOT GOING BACK!"

Tony tosses his glass against the wall. Bella jumps and Pepper rushes into the room.

"Tony…" Pepper whispers as Tony and Bella lock eyes.

"I think it's time we all calm down and take in a breath, count to ten."

Bella continues to pack her things.

"You're not going anywhere. You can't make it on your salary out there! Now if you'd go to school…"

"I don't want your fucking MONEY!" Bella shouts with tears in her eyes.

"I don't need this any of this! I'll show you I can make it just fine! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

"Bella hun…" Pepper utters softly.

"In fact I don't need any of this stuff either."

Bella storms out of her room and past them both.

"Later pops."

"Don't be an idiot. I never said you had to leave!"

Bella ignores him and heads out the door with nothing not even her purse.

"Tony…" Pepper says in damn near hysterics.

"You can't let her go."

Tony sighs and rushes out the door and just like that time over 11 years ago. She was gone.

Page break

Bella found herself pulling doubles every day just to try and make ends meet. She'd cleaned out her savings just getting the apartment and bare essentials for it, such as very cheap furniture. Even then she only made enough for rent and her bills, leaving her without money for things like food, toiletries and clothes. She tried her hardest to keep things clean and simple, but after three days without a decent meal. Bella caved… only she didn't turn to her father or Pepper. She turned back to her gambling and racing ways something that used to just be for fun. Only now she found herself turning to it just for mere survival purposes and out of too much pride to ask for help or to return home. She was determined to prove her father wrong. He'd call to check up on her and she'd lie about how great things were going. She didn't need his handouts and she'd do whatever she must to prove that. She just never truly realized how much trouble she was about to get herself into or who she'd meet in the process.

It was no secret around these parts that Bella was one of the best street racers. Something she'd rather picked over the years and learned she was a pro. She loved the adrenaline it gave her and it was easy money.

"A Hennessy Venom GT!" She practically squealed as she ogled it.

The men grinned and the main one twirled his keys about. Bella ran her fingers along the silver race car in sheer amazement.

"Holy shit! And you want me to race this?"

The man guy nods.

"Yeah chicka. It's one of a kind. A lot of custom went into this and you're the only one I trust. You're going to make us some bank." He declares with a huge grin.

"Isn't this a freaking million dollar car?"

"More than that…" He says with a stern like voice.

"So all the more reason, I'd only allow someone with the utmost trust race it. Win this race and we spilt the money chicka. You won't have to worry about making a living for a very long time."

Bella smiles.

"Awesome I dig it."

"I figured you would baby."

The five men surround her.

"So there is no losing. Stark never loses right?" He hints menacingly.

Bella swallows back nervously. She knew these guys weren't ones to fuck with. They were known to jack you up quick if you screw them over. She'd been witnessed to their ways of dealing with losers before. It wasn't a pretty sight. She half laughs.

"Haven't wrecked one yet."

He nods.

"Let's keep it that way sexy."

He nods and he places the keys in her hands. Bella takes in a breath and gets in the car. The other racers get prepared as well. The women walk out with their flags. Bella was the only woman racing out of the other six people. She nodded towards them and revved up her engine. They nodded in return. Before she could even blink, the race had started. The others floored it. Bella however had a different technique. She never floored it at first. She just went and would catch up from there. She shifted gears patiently whizzing past them one by one. Up until she caught up to the other two racers one in a Camero the other in a Viper much like the one her father took away from her. She sighed in thought missing her little Viper. Though she was madly in love with this Venom at the moment it was like sex to her. She'd managed to pass the Camero and was just about to make her way past the Viper.

That's when a bright light flashed across the entire sky. It temporarily blinded Bella. The entire earth shook as the light came about the area. Bella lost control of the car. She deseperaty shifted gears as she was heading towards a ditch, but it was too late. Her heart raced and she quickly unfastened her seatbelt. She knew at the impact she'd soon die if she stayed in this car. She opened the door and flew out of the car. Sure enough the car slammed into a telephone pole and exploded. A wave of nausea hit as she watched the car go up in flames. A million dollars was burning right before her eyes and she was a dead woman. She turned however to hear a man shouting and throwing his hands into the air.

Bella winced in pain as she came to her feet. She curiously made her way over to the man. He was a very odd looking man. He'd blond hair was built like a brick house wrapped in sex. He wore some sort of odd red cape, armored tunic of navy and silver. In fact his entire outfit looked as though he were from another time. He continued to shout something about his father and this cursed place. Bella limped towards him. Her entire body ached, but no more than her nerves at the moment.

"Are you alright?" He calls out just now taking notice of her and the wreckage before him.

She nods looking disoriented.

"Um yeah are you?"

He nods, but takes notice of the men making their way over. Bella turns to see what he was looking at.

"Oh shit…"

Bella turns damn near ghostly white and looks back to the car that was no more. The five guys rushed directly over to her. The strange man curiously watched the men. They didn't set right with him.  
"You ok chicka?"

"Um yeah…" Bella nervously answers.

The main guy nods. They were each a great deal bigger than Bella and very thuggish. Without warning he pops Bella across the face. The stranger grits his teeth as Bella lands on the ground. The other men start kicking her. The man rushes at them like a bull in heat. He knocks them down and starts swinging relentlessly. Bella rolls over and spits the blood from her mouth onto the pavement. She crawls about the ground and tries to come to her feet. She witnesses the hellacious fight before her. This man was taking these five other men with hardly any problem. They got a few hits in here and there. But Bella couldn't believe this man. He was just a swinging and kicking beating them to a bloody pulp. He grabbed the main one and dragged him over to Bella.  
"Apologize to the lady this once!"

Bella looked to the man as if he'd lost his mind.

"I SAID APOLOGIZE TO THE LADY!"

"I… I'm sorry." The man nods and shoves him back down to the ground and kicks him in the ribs.

"You all could use some manners! Where I come from you don't EVER lay a harmful hand on a woman! You simple minded earthlings! You make me sick! AWAY WITH YOU!"

The man makes certain they take off. He then makes his way over to Bella. He crouches down offering a hand.

"Please allow me to assist you."

Bella apprehensively takes his hand she wasn't sure what to make of him. Part of her was turned on all to hell. The other thought this man was bat shit crazy. Then again she just wrecked a million dollar car and she knew if it weren't for crazy she'd be dead. The man helps her to her feet and seemingly checks her over.

"You could use some medical attention."

"I'll be fine. I have a first aid kit at home."  
He narrows his eyes.

"First aid?" He questions.

"Um yeah. Looks like you could use it too." She bravely puts a finger to the cut above his eye.

"I'm quite alright, but you are not. Where is this home you speak of? I shall take you there."

"Take me?"

He nods and she gasps out as he scoops her up.

"Um ok then…"

Bella starts giving him directions and he starts walking that direction, carrying her throughout New York. It takes them about an hour to get to her apartment. Bella unlocks the door and he carries her on inside.

"Do not tell me you live here." He looks around with distaste.

"Ok…" She says with a shrug.

"This is not a home. This is…" He wrinkles his nose.

"It is quite small."

"Gee tell me how you really feel."

He sits her down on the kitchen counter. Her blue jeans were ripped from the wreck and she was covered in dirt, then again so was he.

"That is what I just did."

She shakes her head and hops back down from the counter.

"You shouldn't be walking. You must rest."

Bella pulls her door to and locks it. She wouldn't put it past those guys to send someone after her ass now. She felt overly jumpy in thought. Bella ignores the incredibly sexy stranger and heads to her bathroom. She grabs her first aid kit from the medicine cabinet. Only once she closes the door to it, she jumps letting out a squeal. The man was right there and like literally.

"Jesus."

"Thor."

"Huh?"

"I'm not this Jesus you speak of. My name is Thor. I'm not from this realm. I come from Asgard."

"Um well sure you do."

He nods and continues to follow directly upon her.

"Isabella, but they call me Bella."

"Why do they call you Bella if your name is Isabella."

She shrugs.

"I prefer Bella."

She sits down on the couch and starts tending to Thor's wounds first. He stops her.

"You need this more than I."

"I do not like Isabella or Bella."

She lifts her eyes towards him on this.

"So you don't like my name."  
"Isa suits you better."

"Isa?"

He nods.

"Ok then that makes a first."

"NO one calls you this name?"

"Fraid not."

"Then I shall like to call you Isa."  
"Great now that we've established that, I can sleep better at night."

She freezes as he starts caring for her wounds with the items in the kit. He looks upon some of the items as if confused, but seems to figure it out.

"I apologize, my father's punishment seemed to bring misfortune upon your life as well."

"Punishment?"  
"I've been exiled from my home, until father sees fit that I return. He has taken my powers and the Mjölnir."  
"Mjolnir?" She questions curiously.

He nods as he continues to patch up her face with butterflies. She winces as he gets to the cut on her lip next. Once he's finished, Bella takes care of the area above his eye.

"So humor me. Say I believe what you're saying. What are these powers and what is this Mjolnir?"

"I am Thor God of Thunder and the Mjolnir is what you earthlings would refer to as a hammer."

Bella covers her mouth in laughter. She clears his throat at the look of hell, he gives her.

"A hammer? That's your weapon of choice?"  
"It is a big hammer and no not of my choice. It was trusted unto me by my father. However, I have lost that trust as to why I've been sent to this dreadful place!"

"Dreadful huh? And why do you feel your father is punishing you?"  
"I failed to protect my brother in battle. He is dead because I was careless. I was to protect him, like I always have. I failed not only my brother, but my father and fellow Asgardians. For my punishment my father has taken all my powers, the Mjolnir, and I've been banished from Asgard. Now I'm nothing. I'm weak and pathetic such as your kind."

Bella raises her brows on this.

"Weak and pathetic huh?"

He rolls his eyes in a scoffing matter.

"You're kind of a dick you know?"  
"Pardon?"

"I'm just telling you right now. If everything you say is true, which I highly doubt. I mean I seriously think you're tripping on something or escaped from one of the nearby mental hospitals to be honest. But what the hell I've nothing better to do. So I'm going to just play along and pretend I believe everything you're saying. You won't last even a week in New York with that attitude. You say that shit to the wrong person and that's that. I doubt even you can survive a bullet to the head."

"I've no reason to lie about such things."  
"That maybe, but you have to understand how that sounds to some weak and pathetic earthling as you put it."

"I've offended you?"  
"You think? I mean how would you appreciate me coming to your hometown and criticizing your kind?"  
He half laughs.

"But we are not weak and pathetic as your kind. We are strong we are built for fighting and so much far advanced!"

Bella nods.

"Um yeah whatever, look I'm going to take a bath. I got to get some sleep, you know before I die and all thanks to the million dollar wreckage I just had."

Thor nods.

"I guess you can make yourself at home. I just better not find out your some sort of perv or axe murderer or something. I'm really not in the mood?"  
"Perv?"  
Bella sighs on this note and heads out of the room. She returns with a pillow and blanket. She places them on the black futon she used as a couch in her living room.

"It's not the most comfortable thing in the world, but it's a place to crash until you find what you're looking for."


End file.
